Karaoke Time with Baka and Test!
by brslover77
Summary: It's karaoke time with the Baka and Test cast! So basically you the viewers get to submit songs and I can write one-shots for each based on the plot of that particular song. Well it's really not a karaoke session, but it's about music so deal with it! Please send in your songs via review, and please read "DA RULES" 1st chapter before you submit your review. OC'S ARE ACCEPTED.
1. DA RULES

**It's karaoke time with the Baka and Test cast! **

So basically you the viewers get to submit songs and I can write one-shots for each (based on the plot of that particular song)! Well it's really not a karaoke session, but it's about music so deal with it!

I'll show the lyrics for the song if I can for each chapter. Each song gets one chapter, so if yours doesn't get in, I'm sure it'll get in next time. Still not getting it? Here's an example:

_Happypigwithstyle12-I want you to write a chapter based on the song ACUTE._

_Lyrics:_

_(You get my point on this.)_

Okay, this is the first time I have ever done a fan based story, but this is pretty weird, so let me explain the rules.

**RULES:**

. You can submit any song via review; just make sure it has a plot. It doesn't have to be a really developed plot just a random song and I'll accept it. It at least has to have a message or lesson at the end. That I'll accept as well.

. Please include the lyrics! If you can't find the lyrics then just inform me and I won't put it on. I'll just think of an intellectual way to put it. This is so if I don't know the song I'll be able to understand it by reading the lyrics.

. If you want you can include the characters that you want in the one-shot...for example:

_Happypigwithstyle12-For ACUTE can you put Akihisa Yoshii as KAITO's role, Minami Shimada as Miku's role, and Mizuki Himeji as Luka's role?_

Make sure you use last names please!

. For the song please include the artist's name (the singer(s))!

. If you received the song from an anime or manga please specify it.

**NOTE: OC's are accepted; just give me a brief description of that character physical and personality wise.**

I will be speaking in the intermissions as Starfly, so if you see that name, it's me in story form. Sorry if there are too many rules! I just wanted to clarify with everyone about how this works.

In order to clarify on this, let me show you an example of a review.

_Happypigwithstyle12_

_I want you to write a chapter based on the song ACUTE, by Miku Hatsune, Luka Megurine, and KAITO._

_Can Akihisa Yoshii be KAITO's role, Minami Shimada be Miku Hatsune's role, and Mizuki Himeji be Luka Megurine's role?_

_Lyrics:_

_As our feelings swing in this cold room,_

_my sharply gouging spearhead becomes soaked._

_In the brief moment when we flare up like fireworks,_

_we scorch each other, and then lick each other's burns,_

_gently..._

_ I thought thing were fine the way they were._

_In a night when I had started running away,_

_the rain rang on the window loudly,_

_as I was being tormented by regrets._

_ Something like "I want you to have eyes only for me,"_

_there's no possible way for me to just say it out loud._

_At the conclusion of this twisted love,_

_what can you see?_

_ As darkness deepens, my desire becomes unleashed._

_I want you to answer me right here right now._

_(Which do you love more?)_

_Someone else's shadow is disappearing and reappearing,_

_so bury my body in your chest, as if you are frightened._

_ The truth you've always wanted to find out,_

_(The one that I truly love is...)_

_is my newest LOVE RELATIONSHIP._

_(That love was play after all...)_

_Emitting dry and dull sounds,_

_the cogwheels are turning._

_ I keep on having faith in YOU,_

_but now I need to wind up my unrequited pain._

_We were supposed to love and bond with each other,_

_but it was all a deception after all._

_ A sudden phone ring brought up an entangled friendship._

_Patching one lie with another, you kept on smiling._

_As I cling on to your excuses of painful desperation,_

_my rusty HEART can only slowly become paralyzed._

_ (Are we no longer able to restore everything_

_back to the way it used to be?_

_...But it was all YOUR wrongdoing, wasn't it?_

_The one who broke our promised was also YOU._

_SO NO, I CANNOT ALLOW THIS KIND OF THING TO HAPPEN.)_

_ As our feelings intertwine in this cold room,_

_I want you to answer me right here right now._

_The devil's voice has pierced into me, and won't go away._

_Now tear off your mask and show me your truth face._

_ As darkness deepens, our love will never return._

_My sharply gouging knife-tip becomes soaked._

_Until we pop and perish like the fireworks,_

_let's scorch each other and burn away everything,_

_gently..._

_ (I WILL SNATCH EVERYTHING AWAY FROM YOU..._

_HIM, YOUR MEMORIES, AND WHATEVER ELSE...)_

_~From Vocaloid_

Okay that was...weird. But I'll probably listen to the music before I write a one-shot on it...who knows?

Just for personal references, you don't have to follow this. But I really prefer Vocaloid music, because all their songs regardless of who sang it has a well developed plot or message that really gets through to the viewers. In addition to that it makes my life a lot easier! ;D

So I hope you will at least get a chance to view this and submit your ideas. This story is based on fans...so I hope I get a lot. But feel free to ask questions if you're confused about anything, either by PM or in your review. Thanks a lot, and let us meet again on the first official chapter of Baka and Test.

Akihisa: "Hey, don't leave us hanging! Let us say that! You're way too boring!"

Starfly: "Ugh...fine!"

Akihisa: "Yush!"

BT Cast: "THANKS A LOT, AND LET US MEET AGAIN ON THE FIRST CHAPTER OF BAKA AND TEST!"

Teacher: "This will be on the test."


	2. Intro to Akihisa and Minami: Cendrillion

Starfly: "Hey y'all peeps! How's it going?"

BT Cast: "YOU HAVEN'T UPDATED!"

Starfly: "What are you talking about? I started yesterday!"

BT Cast: "No it's your other stories!"

Starfly: "What stories? Oh, oh yeah! I totally forgot about my other stories. To the audience, I'm very sorry if I haven't updated my other stories because I'm very busy with end of school things. I've managed to start my story ACUTE, check it out!"

BT Cast: "..."

Starfly: "What? At least I said something."

Akihisa: "It's about time you said that!"

Starfly: "What did you say...?"

Akihisa: "Nothing!"

Starfly: "Akihisa you idiot...Anyways it's time for..."

"**KARAOKE TIME WITH BAKA AND TEST!"**

Starfly: "That's the spirit guys! Today we have a really cool song we're going to sing, and then it's storytelling time!"

BT Cast: "Awww..."

Starfly: "C'mon! You guys all agreed to sing for the viewers if I paid you."

Yuuji: "Yeah but we just hate singing."

Shouko: "When I'm with Yuuji I'm always going to sing for him."

Yuuji: "Shut up!"

Starfly: "Aww they're such a cute couple! I just am squealing like a fangirl!"

Yuuji: "SHUT UP!"

Shouko: "You're making me feel embarrassed..."

Akihisa: "Idiots..."

Yuuji: "What did you say Akihisa?"

Akihisa: "Idiots..."

Yuuji: "THAT'S IT!"

Akihisa: "WAIT YUUJI DON'T PUNCH ME!"

Starfly: "Idiots...anyways while they're killing themselves let's get to our review of the day! Aiko Kudou, would you have the honor to read it?"

Aiko: "I would be glad to. This idea came from _White Snowy Princess_, and she requested:

_I want you to write an one-shot based on :_

_Song : Cendrillion_

_Singer : Hatsune Miku, KAITO._

_Role : Yoshii Akihisa as KAITO, Shimada Minami as Hatsune Miku._

Starfly: "Ooh I love that song! KaiMi for the win!"

Akihisa: "What the heck is that?"

Starfly: You'll see. And she requested that Minami and Akihisa be in this song!"

Minami: "Is...Is that a love song...?"

Starfly: "Sure is!"

Minami: *blushes*

Akihisa: "What the heck? No frickin way! I'm totally not singing with a girl that doesn't even know how to sing and has a flat ches...*screams*

Minami: "TAKE. IT. BACK!"

Akihisa: *screams*

Starfly: "Okay, they'll sing the song, and then next chapter will be the one-shot, without us interfering with this clucky love story between a prince and a princess!"

Akihisa: "Oh heck no...Please end my misery..."

Starfly: "Get over there with Minami and sing with all your heart or I won't pay you!"

Akihisa: *slowly gets up and walks towards Minami*

Minami: "Are you ready Aki?"

Akihisa: "Not really..."

Starfly: "All right, let's sing some songs!"

_Cendrillion_

_By Minami Shimada and Akihisa Yoshii_

_(Miku) After showing me a dream where I dance all night,_

_the sound of the clock bell expels the magic._

_A bewildering finger lures me down the stairs,_

_so I leap down 3 steps at a time._

_(Kaito) You were trembling inside the horse-carriage._

_Now tear away that wretched old outfit, and return to tonight's dance ball._

_(Miku) A whispering voice orders me to search for your unfamiliar face,_

_and then with the blade gripped in my hand, to snatch everything from you._

_(Kaito) In this castle where orphans gather, I'm a seraph who,_

_with a smile sketched onto my mask, embrace everything with my wings, even deceitful love._

_(Kaito) In the ashes, the glass slipper melts with a crimson glow._

_(Miku) Now I really am leaving, because I'm quivering,_

_as your eyes rest upon the clock._

_Running through the slope where I dance barefoot,_

_I extend my fingertips all the way to your throat._

_(Kaito) I kiss your tears held in my hand,_

_as an impulse runs through your back in that instant._

_(Miku) Please don't ring the bell, as I kneel to you,_

_although screaming "no," my right hand thrusts out to you an eternal farewell._

_(Kaito) A princess who wears gunpowder smoke as perfume,_

_your unyielding pupil cleaves through my frigid mask._

_(Miku) Now your sighs penetrate my ears._

_It all seems like a faraway dream._

_(Kaito) Through the stained glass,_

_the moonlight covered you with a veil._

_(Miku) Ripping apart my dress with my knees, throwing away my tiara,_

_our eyes, gazing at each other, fire off sparks._

_(Kaito) Our lonely souls, burning up in flames, yearn for each other._

_If I can't save your tears, then this will all have been a one-person game._

_(Miku) Oh time, stop now. I've been completely drawn in to you._

_I want to count out every one of your unstable heartbeats._

_(Kaito) Remain in my surging emotion, and be soaked hot._

_I cannot move beyond this. It's almost like a fairytale._

Starfly: "Beautiful. You guys sang really well! I was also singing along with you guys!"

Minami: "Thank you Starfly!"

Starfly: "No problem. Now it's time for the storytelling...next chapter..."

BT Cast: "WHY CAN'T IT BE THIS CHAPTER?"

Starfly: "Duh. Intermissions. I don't want intermissions during one of my beautiful chapters."

BT Cast: "-_-"

Starfly: "Okay, it's time to say good-bye for now! Everyone hit it!"

BT Cast: "THANKS, AND LET US MEET AGAIN ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF BAKA AND TEST!"

Starfly: "Next chapter is: Akihisa and Minami: Cendrillion!"

Starfly: "DISCLAIMER: I don't own Baka and Test at all!"


	3. Akihisa and Minami: Cendrillion

"You will listen to me at my every command...do you comprehend Princess Minami?"

"I...I do..."

"Good. Now heed my words. You will go to the ball tonight, and meet a prince whose hair shines in the moonlight of light teal. There you will carry a weapon, and exactly at midnight, you will execute him. Do you understand my mission?"

"Yes..."

"Now take this, and be on your way."

The unknown black veiled man handed me a sharp knife made of silver that shimmered, and I exited the castle, heeding his words.

~.~.~.~

It was afternoon, hours before the ball starts, and in the distance I could see the giant glass palace, with the knowledge that there was only one person that was on my mind. The hooded person's statement had kept repeating in my head over and over; to the point when I couldn't even think of anything else.

Execution at midnight? That seems really strange to me. I wonder if that specific time period meant something; a message was made out of it. Maybe it was from a book or story that I read.

But I was still curious. Why did the hooded man want the prince killed? And why by me? I was walking in all sorts of directions awaiting an answer to my various questions. But minds can't answer what they don't know right? Or maybe I do know the answer; it's just hidden in my brain, and I have to activate it.

Ugh. This was going to be a long painful night.

Miles away from me, a clock tower stood. Its bells rang with urgency, signaling the start of the ball. The palace door opened, and people dressed in fancy suits and dresses started filing in.

Oh shoot.

I began running for my life like I was being chased by wild cheetahs in order to get to the ball. If I didn't heed his words he would kill me. And my life would of ended short. I didn't want that to happen; I'd rather let it happen to some random person other than me.

Finally, after miles of running, the palace doors stood right in front of me. Straightening my dress gown and tying up my ribbon, I calmly entered the doors, waiting for the prince.

The ball was stationed in a huge room that was the size of a regular house. Actually much larger than that. As I took each step, the mysterious man's words traveled through my mind.

"_...a prince whose hair shines in the moonlight of light teal..."_

Light teal huh?

Suddenly, all of the women started racing towards this person, and kept screaming "the prince has arrived!" or something along those lines. Following the women, I acted like I was part of the maniac group that was obsessed with the prince. And when I finally stood in front of them, I took a glance at him.

His hair was light teal, and it shined in the moonlight. He was...handsome. He was handsome. This person...could he be the prince the hooded man was talking about? His hair is the color of light teal. It shined in the moonlight.

I slightly blushed. He is the one.

The prince, finally able to see after the crowd of women went crazy over him, stared at me. He did nothing more than plant a smile on his face.

I smiled back. Looks like he isn't really interested in me...that's too bad...wait, why am I thinking about this? He is nothing more than a victim in a mission...nothing more...

"Hello, young lady, may I ask for your name?"

I didn't look up. I thought that he was asking someone else, but I never thought that he was actually asking me.

"Miss? Are you alright?"

I finally looked up. He was looking down on me, with worried eyes. "Me?" would be my first action through my instinct.

"Yes, you're pretty cute, and I would like to ask for your name, if I may."

He got me. My heart began beating really fast, and it was about to explode if he said one more word.

"Oh, I'm really sorry! My name is Minami Shimada, and I'm a princess..."

"Minami Shimada? That's a wonderful name."

"May I ask for your name?"

"My name? Ah it's Akihisa Yoshii, but residents call me Prince Yoshii many times. Please accept my regards for earlier."

"It's alright..."

Akihisa Yoshii, huh? That's a weird name for a prince. I heard prince names are supposed to be really long and sophisticated. Why though?

"Will you dance with me?"

I look up and I see a clinging hand. Yoshii's hand was reaching out to me, and he expected me to take it? I'm not like other princesses. I'm not like all lovey-dovey around the prince, and I definitely don't fall in love with people so easily like in the fairy tales. But this person, he's different. I'm seeing myself fall for some strange person who I met a few minutes ago. Question was: Was he worth it?

Letting out a small smile, I took his hand, and I let go of everything I had endured for so long, just for a dance with a prince.

Let me answer the question myself. Yes, I think that was worth it. My mission wasn't meaningful to me anymore. I just ignored it like I didn't even care. When I fully knew my consequences if I didn't follow orders.

Let me just say I wasn't somebody who followed the rules.

Taking his hand the whole time, we waltzed. The music played with the softness yet loudness at the same time. And at the same time, I never even dared to think about my mission; just brush it off lightly.

But I never knew I would actually do the impossible.

As we danced, my glass slipper dancing along with the beat of the music, I glanced at the tower clock.

11:49.

11 minutes until midnight, when the execution occurs. I kept trying to conceal my true intentions. But as we danced I grew more reluctant to kill him, until I refused to execute my mission. I would never sacrifice my duties for a murder. Never.

"What's wrong Minami?"

I suddenly didn't feel the urge to dance with him anymore. Fully knowing of the fact that he will be dead in several minutes devastated me in many ways possible. Tears started to drip down from my weary eyes. I didn't want to lose Yoshii.

But a gentle hand came down and wiped my lonely tears. He kissed them, in an attempt to soothe me of my troubles.

11:57.

No, I didn't want to lose him...but this urge...is this the hooded man trying to control my desires...no...please...

11:58.

I unintentionally grabbed my knife, ready to kill him. But I couldn't do anything anymore. He was controlling me, and nothing could stop him.

11:59.

I didn't want to lose him! Stop it! I love him!

12:00

The bells rang. And I pitied.

"Goodbye...Yoshii...I love you..."

Without any interruptions I shoved the sharp knife into him.

I...killed him...

I immediately regretted what I had just committed. Feeling his breath on my skin, I desperately cried, scolding myself for what I had done.

"No...Yoshii..."

But was reality the way I thought it would be? No...It wasn't. I looked up, full of sorrow, and I saw Yoshii still alive, with only a cut.

"I'm so sorry...I'm such an idiot...please forgive me..."

Yoshii only smiled back.

"It's alright. I won't hold any grudge against you. I still harbor love for you."

Yoshii held out his hand, awaiting my response.

In response, I took his hand as well. Walking with him, I let go of the glass slippers that held torture and secrets, and so was the case for my heart and soul.

I can't move beyond this. It's almost like a fairy tale.


	4. Intro to Hideyoshi: I Believe I Can Fly

Starfly: "Hey y'all peeps, how's it going?"

BT Cast: "WHY THE #$ % HAVEN'T YOU UPDATED FOR SO LONG?"

Starfly: "Language! Gosh, I guess some people here just don't understand the rules."

Akihisa: "What rules?"

Starfly: "You wanna know? *giggles*

Akihisa: "Hmm?"

Starfly: "Based on that reaction, I'll tell you all what your punishment is if you don't follow my rules. If you fail to follow my guidelines for this event, then I'll force you to listen to all of the songs from KidzBop...ALL OF THEM."

BT Cast: *gulps in fear*

Akihisa: "So? Who the heck cares? I don't care if I listen to KidzBop, it still won't destroy my dignity!"

Starfly: "I see. Minami! Mizuki!"

Minami and Mizuki: "What is it Starfly?"

Starfly: "Send Akihisa to the Dungeon. And make sure to bring speakers and this CD."

Minami and Mizuki: "With pleasure."

Akihisa: *gulps* "SCREW YOU!"

Minami: "Hey Aki...language is not welcome here. You should be ashamed of yourself." *red aura surrounds her and Mizuki*

Mizuki: "Sweet dreams Akihisa-kun!" *smiles*

Akihisa: "NOOOOOO—"*screams in agony as song is played*

Starfly: "Now, with further ado, it's time for..."

**KARAOKE TIME WITH BAKA AND TEST!**

Starfly: "That's right! It's finally time for our next song to be played. This song will feature only Hideyoshi. Hideyoshi! Say hello to our fans!"

Hideyoshi: "Pleasure to meet you everyone."

Audience: "HI HIDEYOSHI!" *squeals in excitement*

Hideyoshi: "Everytime..."

Starfly: "Alright, let's introduce our review of the day! Shouko, status report!"

Shouko: "The review we received is from sonickiller41, and it says:"

_Sonickiller47: I want you to write an one-shot based on :_

Song : I believe I can fly

Artist : R. Kelly

_Role : Hideyoshi Kinoshita_

Starfly: "So Hideyoshi? Are you ready to sing?"

Hideyoshi: "Yes."

Akihisa: *from isolated room, muffled* "Do your best Hideyoshi!"

Starfly: "Alright, let's hit it!"

_I Believe I Can Fly_

_By Hideyoshi Kinoshita_

_I used to think that I could not go on  
And life was nothing but an awful song  
But now I know the meanin' of true love  
I'm leanin' on the everlasting arms_

_If I can see it then I can do it_  
_If I just believe it, there's nothing to it_

_I believe I can fly_  
_I believe I can touch the sky_  
_I think about it every night and day_  
_Spread my wings and fly away_  
_I believe I can soar_  
_I see me running through that open door_  
_I believe I can fly, I believe I can fly_  
_I believe I can fly_

_See I was on the verge of breakin' down_  
_Sometimes silence can seem so loud_  
_There are miracles in life I must achieve_  
_But first I know it starts inside of me oh_

_If I can see it then I can be it_  
_If I just believe it, there's nothing to it_

_I believe I can fly_  
_I believe I can touch the sky_  
_I think about it every night and day_  
_Spread my wings and fly away_  
_I believe I can soar_  
_I see me runnin' through that open door_  
_I believe I can fly, I believe I can fly_  
_I believe I can fly_

_Hey 'cuz I believe in me_  
_If I can see it then I can do it_  
_If I just believe it, there's nothing to it_

_I believe I can fly_  
_I believe I can touch the sky_  
_I think about it every night and day_  
_Spread my wings and fly away_  
_I believe I can soar_  
_I see me runnin' through that open door_  
_I believe I can fly, I believe I can fly_  
_I believe I can fly_

_Hey if I just spread my wings_  
_I can fly_  
_I can fly_  
_I can fly, hey_  
_If I just spread my wings_  
_I can fly_  
_Fly eye, eye_

Starfly: "Wow Hideyoshi, you really know how to sing!"

Hideyoshi: "Singing is one of the techniques required for theater."

Yuuko: "Hmph. How come my brother gets all of the good luck?"

Hideyoshi: "Aneue, you were lucky that I covered for you when you had to sing the school play."

Yuuko: "HIDEYOSHI! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT!"

BT Cast: *in unison* "So that's why Yuuko sang amazingly."

Yuuko: *embarrassed* "Shut up!"

Starfly: "Oh wait! I have one more message from sonickiller41! But I need Akihisa and Yuuji to come up."

Minami and Mizuki: *disappointed* "We'll release him."

Akihisa: *screaming with horror* "YES FINALLY I'M DYING IN THIS PLACE KIDZBOP IS SO HORRIBLE!"

Starfly: "Alright, and here is sonickiller41's message:"

_Akihisa and Yuuji are idiots._

Akihisa and Yuuji: "WHAT THE HECK? WELL I WANT TO KILL HIM SO BAD! SCREW YOU! WE ARE NOT IDIOTS! JUST TO LET YOU KNOW, WE WERE THE ONLY CLASS WHICH CAME CLOSE TO BEATING CLASS A, AND WE WERE THE MASTERMI—"

Starfly: "Haha! Well, while Akihisa and Yuuji are ranting about how they are not idiots, it's time for us to wrap up. Next chapter is the story of Hideyoshi! Everyone hit it!"

BT Cast: "THANKS, AND LET US MEET ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF BAKA AND TEST."

Starfly: "I believe I can fly!"


End file.
